


Through Better Or Worse

by Sammi_Trancy



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-06 19:33:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammi_Trancy/pseuds/Sammi_Trancy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of the many adventures of Sebastian and demon Ciel in modern setting! I guess a mix of fluff and smut so rated mature for later stories. <br/>Also its kinda Au-ish? Well its anime based since Ciel becomes a demon so I don't think it counts as an au but whatever! Just read for stupid demon boyfriends being cute~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Learning to swim

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to upload all my Sebaciel fics from my old DA on here but i'm talking all the modern ones and putting them in a series together since its just easier! Chapter title is self explanatory so enjoy!~

"What. The. Actual. Hell. Is. THAT?"   
"Its a swimming pool." Sebastian called out from inside the in ground pool that was definitely not there 2 hours ago. I had been asleep and when I awoke I couldn't find Sebastian, I looked everywhere but out here. As soon as I walk into our back yard a large screened in pool was occupying our lawn. There was a fountain at the far corner and several pool rafts standing against the screen. 

"I know its a pool! How and when did this get here!?" I yelled, frustrated that he built a freaking pool in out back yard without asking. "I simply installed it a hour ago. I thought it would be a nice surprise for you to wake up to. Am I wrong?" He swam to the edge closest to me and rested his arms on the concrete.  
He has to be kidding... He knows I can't swim! That bastard is trying to embarrass me. Though I do want to learn how to swim, He could have at least asked before he put this thing here!

"You know that I can't..." I didn't want to finish that sentence. He should know how ends. 

"Yes I know, But I want to teach you. Come on in with me. Don't worry its not like you can drown." He chuckled and pushed himself to float backwards. 

"I know that but... I don't know it just freaks me out. I would rather relax on the lounge lawn chair that you apparently just put here. It looks comfy." I walked over to the expensive looking chair and laid back in it. I was right, It was pretty damn comfy. I could feel the sun on my skin, Since I was still only wearing a baggy short sleeve shirt and boxers from when I woke up. I knew I couldn't get a tan but the sun still felt nice. 

It was very relaxing. I tuned every thing out and lost track of how long I have been laying down. I drifted in and out of sleep, until I felt wet arms picking me up and before I knew it I was in the water. A very amused looking Sebastian holding me in his arms. I shouted a string of profane words at him and squirmed. The water was super cold and the look on his face was irritating the hell out of me. 

"Why the hell would you do that you know I can't swim!" I yelled. 

"I just wanted you to swim with me, don't shout." He pouted and gave me a puppy dog look, something he has becoming too fond of lately. 

"Oh cut that look out. Well now that i'm wet I might as well stay in.." I sighed and tried to hide that fact that I was becoming used to the cool water and I really wanted to swim. Though I cant.

Sebastian let out a "Yayy" and picked me up, and putting me on his shoulders and swimming to the shallow end of our new pool, letting me down once we got there. Standing up, it reached my waist. Sebastian was kneeling down so he was eye level with me. 

"Wanna learn to swim?" He asked with a stupid smile. I really do but I don't want to make it that obvious so I simply shrugged and gave a "I guess" with my arms crossed. With no warning Sebastian scooped me up once again and put me on my stomach this time, holding onto my waist to keep my up. 

"Are you familiar with the 'dog paddle' Ciel?" He asked. 

"I'v seen people do it but I don't know if I can"

"How about you give it a try." He urged. I gave a approving nod, with that he began slowly removing his hands. as soon as I felt myself falling under water I began flailing my arms and legs like crazy. That accomplished nothing and I ended up under water, but quickly standing on my feet. I started cracking up when I saw the look on Sebastians face. In the process of kicking around I managed to splash Sebastian and soak him and he did not seem too happy about it. 

"That's pay back for bringing me into this pool."  
Sebastian wiped the water from his face and opened his eyes and sighed. 

"Okay. Lets try this again. Watch me." He said patiently before beginning to dog paddle around the shallow end and stopping when he was were he was when he started. "Got it?"

"Got it" I nodded determinedly and attempting again. I managed to not splash as much as before and got further than last time but inevitably began to sink under water again. I stood up and tried to angerly walk back to were I started but that didn't work too well. Have you ever tried to walk angerly in water? Yea not so easy.I huffed and pouted, sending a dissatisfied glare at my demon. 

"At least you had it for a second. here try it like this." He said and gave me a heart warming reassuring smile, then began swimming again. This time he moved his arms outward in front of him and kicked his legs underwater, swiftly gliding through the water and coming back to were I was. 

"I'll give you a start" He said and held me on my stomach in the water, ready to send me forward. "Alright." I confirmed. With that she lightly pushed me forward and I tried to do as he did. I was working. I laughed proudly. More proud than I should be. I am a demon who is over a century old and I just learned to swim. 

I had a harder time turning around but I managed to swim back to where I was. 

A proud expression painted Sebastians face and he clapped before picking me up out of the water to hug me tightly. I wrapped my lags around him to feel more secure and hugged back 

"You did it!~ I'm so proud of you Ciel!" He chirped cheerfully and carried me out of the water, placing me down on the warm concrete of our patio. 

"What are you doing?" I questioned his as he took my smaller hand into his and led me to the edge of the deep end. 

"Jump in the pool with me."

"But w-"

"Just do it" He cut me off, but not in a rude way. more of a whiny way. 

"Fine."

"Okay. ready. 1. 2. 3." He counted off. At 3 we both jumped into the pool. We sunk down fast and when we were near the bottom I felt Sebastian pull me to him tightly and kiss me. My heart skipped a beat and I kissed back, raising my hand up to run my fingers through his soft hair that was spread out due to being under water. But the kiss only lasted a few seconds before the water begun pulling us back to the surface.

"I have always wanted to do that" Sebastian said with a happy smile when we got back up. My face heated up slightly. This was like a scene is some stupid romantic movie, but with two demons.

As much as I hate to say it, this is so much fun. spending time with Sebastian is always fun.  
I allowed myself to be picked up and placed on Sebastians shoulders. 

"Tomorrow we can swim more but lets get out for today." He said while swimming to a near by latter and stepping out. I climbed off of him

"Alright." I nodded and wrung out the front of my shirt and sides of my boxers so I was less wet. "Hey Sebastian.." I said quietly as he walked to retrieve a towel from the chair. 

"Hmm?" He glanced back but didn't stop walking. 

 

"I had fun.. I'm glad you forced me to come in that pool.. Even though your still a dick for doing it the way you did." I looked away, avoiding eye contact.   
When I did look up I saw that he had two towels.  
two towels which means he planed this.

I huffed but let it roll off my shoulder since I did have fun. 

"I'm glad." He said with that stupid smile again.  
Sebastian ruffled my hair with the towel, drying it thoroughly, then drying himself off with his own towel.   
This whole thing tired me out, I plan to resume my nap when were back inside. 

Sebastian motioned for me to follow him back inside through the sliding glass door and as soon as I stepped into the house it felt like I froze. It was so cold in there and it didn't help that I was damp. I shivered and clung to Sebastians side, seeking warmth. 

This erupted a chuckle from him, I soon felt his strong arms pick me up and holding me tightly. I wrapped my left around his waist and my arms around his shoulders, I rested my head on his shoulder as he carried me up the stairs to out room. I warmed up immediately and nuzzled his neck. 

Once we reached our room we both dressed ourselves in baggy, comfortable clothing and climbed into bed to nap.

I snuggled with him under the warm heavy comforter and sighed contently. He stroked my damp hair soothingly. The sound of his even breathing and rhythmic heart beat helped lull me to sleep until I was out like a light in my lovers arms.


	2. Sing For Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian persist's in getting Ciel to sing for him after catching the little demon in the act.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay another fic to add to this series. I wrote this foreverr ago and it actually sucks but I figured what the hell, at least its something. The song he sings to him is Rebel Love Song by black veil brides and fun fact about the author, I honestly cannot stand to hear that song now because I wrote this at a time when this was the dick that shall not be named and I's song, so its reallyy fluffy and ooc because I was stupidly head over heels and wrote this as a way to express my inner fluffyness. Its a good song, I love love love black veil brides but I hate this song now. Anyways let me spare you my boring life details and get on with the fic, enjoy~

cobra starship and let myself relax. Both of my ear buds were in and the music was blaring.   
"You were a problem child. Been grounded your whole life, so now your running wild," I sang quietly along to the song. I was alone anyways so why not? Sebastian was outback taking care of the rose gardens. How manly.

 

"Playin' with them good girls, no that aint' your style" I sang again but a little louder this time. The song was too catchy to keep quiet through. "You think your hot shit and oh I love it, I love it. Yeah yeah-"

 

"Stumblin' But yeah your still lookin' hella fine~"   
I heard him finish the line and felt two large hands rest on top of my head. I yelped in surprise and fell off of of the couch, and onto the floor, my earbuds falling out in the process. 

"Satan bless it Sebastian were did you come from!?" I growled, a deep red blush painted my cheeks up to my ears. 

 

"I just came in from outback to hear that lovely voice of yours. Ciel you really should sing more often" He chided with that damn smile of his. He walked over to were I fell on the floor and extended a hand out to me. 

 

"Damn, Give me some warning before you come in and scare me like that. And NO I wont sing more often!" I avoided eye contact as we spoke and reluctantly took the hand offered to me. 

"Awh why not?"

 

"No."

 

"For me?"

 

"Nope." I dead panned turned to walk upstairs. 

 

I could feel the puppy dog eyes he was giving me, burning a hole through my back. "But your voice is so cute!" He whined and began following me up the stairs. Damn, hes persistent. I wont hear the end of this for months! 

 

"No its embarrassing!" I turned around and stopped him from following me.   
That look he was giving me.   
He was trying too hard. 

 

"Why would you want to hear my ugly voice anyways?" I scoffed and gave a slight smile in an attempt to drop the subject. His expression turned from puppy eyes so shock.  
Great. wrong choice words.

 

"Your voice isn't ugly it was the prettiest thing I have ever heard Ciel, sing for me pleasee?" He begged childishly. Why is he so hung up on hearing me sing anyways? Its not that big of a deal.

 

I came to the conclusion that he wouldn't let up, so i humored him. "Fine." I sighed. 

 

As soon as I said that he pulled me down a few steps and into his arms. "Yay!~" He cheered. I can't believe i'm going to do this. I forgot why I even agreed moments ago. He suddenly swept me into his arms bridal style and carried me back into the living room. That stupid smile never faltered as he put me down on our sofa, then sitting directly in front on me. 

 

"Why did I agree" I whined and hid my face in my hands "I don't even know what to sing." I said, to which Sebastian almost immediately responded with: "A Love song~"   
I Groaned and turned to sit facing him. I decided to just submit since it IS only just Sebastian, Its not like anyone else will ever hear. And if he laughs at me I can just deny giving him sex for the next 3 years. 

"Fine. What love song.. And it can't be a cheesy stupid teenage girl song!" I made the last part clear. He thought for a second before that freaking smile came back to his face. "Rebel love song, By black veil brides." "Of course you would pick that. Why didn't I see that coming." I sighed. "Do you PROMISE you wont laugh at me?" I asked, needing reassurance. 

 

"Yes I promise. Come on just do it" He begged and bounced on the couch a little, making him look and sound like a fangirl. "Fine.. Okay.." I took a deep breath and swallowed my pride. I decided to start from the chorus, so that I only had to sing that much. "Take your hand in mine, Its ours tonight. This is the rebel love song. Hearts will sacrifice its do or die, This is a rebel love song." I sang timidly and avoided eye contact, But I could still see his face lighting up. "Sing more, But louder!" He said with a smile, I hated to emit how cute he looked at the moment. I silently growled and began singing the rest, louder this time.  
"

My outlaw eyes, have seen their lies. I choke on all they have to say.. When worded collide, Whats left inside, I hold on tight and hear you pray." [[Oh the irony of the last part]] 

 

I was actually beginning to find it easier to sing so I decided to sing through the whole song. Somewhere along the way I managed to make eye contact with him.. So I was kind of singing to him.  
When I finished singing Sebastian knocked me back on the couch with a hug. "Oh my gosh Ciel that was the cutest thing ever and your voice is so good you should sing more!" He spoke fast, fanboying. 

"Don't count on it." I dead panned. I pried him off of me and sat upright. "Your lucky I agreed to doing that in the first place." I huffed and cast my eyes to stare at anything but him. He turned my face towards him and forced me to look at him. 

"Thank you. I'm glad you were comfortable singing in front of me." He said and leaned in to kiss me. The kiss was short but very sweet. I smiled into the kiss and wrapped my arms around his neck, when he broke the kiss he finished with a peck on my cheek. He seemed a little too happy about this whole thing and I failed to understand why he even liked my voice. I thought it was terrible. But I quite enjoyed this positive attention from him, Maybe I should sing more often.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meh I doubt i'll get comments. Sebaciel is a dying ship, as much as I hate to admit it, and no one reads these *sobbs grossly* My otp of 3 years is leaving meee. Yea i'll shut up, if you are reading this I will love you forever if you comment.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you enjoyed! They always make so so happy when I read them!~ <3


End file.
